My Missing Piece
by corruptwriter
Summary: They never knew how much they mattered to each other until that fateful day. There is force brewing and slowly advancing...what will happen and how will this affect them. There will be various references to all book from the Twilight Saga. Rated M for future mature/adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

I had everything I could've ever wanted. A big family with 2 brothers and a sister and both of my parents and my dog …..but he just had to ruin it. Who am I talking about? SAM ULEY.

Sam is the reason my family was exiled off of the reservation. And of course you're thinking, why? He was jealous of my family. Sam had this ridiculous grudge against the men of my family. My dad was next in line to be head chief of the Quileute tribe after Ephraim Black but Sam felt that his father should be so he made up a lie. He claimed that our family had an alliance with the Cullen's and were providing them with blood. Naturally, the elders wanted to find out if this was true. The proof that they were given were bloody bandages found in our house and cuts on my body. However, the cuts were from playing with my brothers and I accidentally fell off of a little hill onto some semi-sharp rocks.

As a result, the whole tribe believed him and as an act of mercy, we were allowed to leave and never return to the reservation. I found this out when I was 12. At the time, I was 2, my sister McKenna 5, my brother Hunter 9 and my other brother Daniel was 10. We moved a few towns away from Forks. My mother died a few years later, but my dad made sure that we were happy and we were. Until, the changes started happening. One by one, my siblings turned into the wolves our tribe is apparently descended from. My dad was their teacher.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what happened to me. I was more….complicated. Sure, I turned into a wolf just after my 16th birthday, but then something else made itself known. I started to have night terrors, hallucinations, mood swings, everything you could possibly imagine. My dad had no clue what was going on, and we were all scared for me. The only thing he could think was to go back to Forks seeking help.

As we speak, we're driving back to Forks. And I have an odd feeling something is going to happen…..and it's not good.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard (Harley's Dad)

Right now, I'm flying down the highway trying to get to Forks. It's early, around 4 in the morning. I'm trying to get to the reservation by the time the sun comes up. My oldest son Daniel was in the passenger seat, then behind me was Hunter, and all the way in the back was McKenna with Harley's head in her lap. Kenji, Harley's dog was on the floor underneath her, he's always with her. Even in her sleep, I can see the pain and terror on her face. Something's wrong with my little girl and I'm going to help her one way or the other. I know I'm not supposed to be on the reservation but the least they can do is give me information. She's been unconscious for the past few days. Right when we thought she was going to be fine, this happens.

Harley *Inside her head*

I'm walking through a forest. The moon is the only source of light making it difficult to see in front of me. I keep moving forward until I trip and fall down a hill. At the bottom, I get up and find myself standing in front of a small river. I have no idea what to do so I just stand there. As I look around, I could hear rustling behind me. I turn around and all I see is red eyes. I scream and start backing away. My foot slides in water and I instantly recoil. I look behind me again and the eyes are still there. A split second decision has me running down the river trying to get away from whatever that thing is, all the while I can hear it running behind me...

[Skipping ahead 5 hours]

Jacob

I woke up this morning, and went straight to the barn. I'm working on this old motorcycle Charlie found in town, he figured I'd want it. The parts are scattered everywhere. I'm working on it piece by piece, starting with the engine. I was in the middle of putting it back together when I heard a car pulling in. I grabbed the rag I had in my back pocket and wiped my hands as I walked outside. Turns out in it was van with multiple people in it.

The driver side door opened and a older guy got out.

"Can I help you?" I asked

He hadn't noticed me, so I startled him a little.

"Yes, I need to speak with the Quilette tribe elders"

"Who are you?"

"Richard Ituwani"

I studied his face. He did look familiar.

"Mr. Ituwanii? It's me, Jacob"

"Jacob? I hardly recognized you. It's been a long time"

"It has. What do you need the elders for?"

He sighed. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but it's an emergency"

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happening to Harley"

By this time, my dad has managed to find his way over here.

"Richard?"

turned. "Billy"

My dad stopped right in front of him and stuck out his hand. Mr. Ituwani took it and they shook hands.

"I was just telling Jacob that I have an emergency. Something's wrong with Harley. I know we're not supposed to be here but I didn't know where else to go"

"Calm down Rick. Tell me what's wrong"

"Each of my other 3 kids slowly went through the transformation around their 17th birthdays, so I was expecting Harley to do so as well. It happened but not the way it was supposed to"

"What do you mean?"

"She came down with the fever 3 days ago and hasn't woken up since"

There was a small silence.

"Is there any clue as to what could've caused this?"

"None at all. Just after she turned 16, she started having nightmares and hallucinating, horrific mood swings...I don't know what to do. Can you please convince the elders to help us?"

"I'll see what I can do"

A look of relief took over Rick's face.

Suddenly the pack comes strolling through making a lot of noise.

They stopped and look between all of us and the van.

Sam stepped forward and he didn't looked pleased. "What are you doing here?" he said to Rick

"Nice to see you too, Sam" he said sourly

"Answer the question"

"I don't have to answer to you, boy"

Things were getting tense quickly so my dad jumped in.

"Sam. He's here in need of help. There's something going on with his youngest daughter"

"So? They aren't supposed to be here after what they did"

"After what we did? The only evidence you had were bloody bandages, which proved nothing"

"Really? Then why haven't you been here for the last 14 years?"

"Because you were foolish and immature"

Some of the guys had to hold Sam back and drag him a feet away. I heard two doors slam and I looked toward the van where two huge guys were coming around the front of the van.

"Is there a problem?" one spoke he had really short black hair.

"No boys. Everything's fine. I think we might be able to get help for Harley"

"Good, she needs it"

"How is she?"

"Her fever is getting worse and freaking out a little in her sleep. I think she's having another nightmare" said the other one. He had spiky black hair.

Rick looked into one of the windows of his van. There was a girl sitting there. He looked at her and pointed down. She shook her head and looked down too. I guess that was where Harley was.

He turned back to my Dad. "Boys, you remember Billy"

"Hey Billy"

"Nice to see you boys again. Daniel and Hunter. How is everything?"

"As good it's going to get I guess"

"We just want to figure out what's going on with Harley"

"I'll do my best to help. All of you must be tired, I can find somewhere for you to rest"

"No, we're fine. I just need somewhere to put Harley"

"You can put her on my couch"

"One of you take her inside" said Rick

"It's your turn, Hunter"

"I know"

Hunter went around the van and opened both of the doors. The other girl climbed out and Hunter picked up Harley and walked over to our house.

"Hi Billy"

"McKenna, it's nice to see you again"

"You too"

{A few hours later}

_The tribe elders had a meeting about Rick and the situation presented to them. The child, Harley, was in need of help. Overall, they concluded that they will help Rick and allow him and his family to stay here for as long as they need to figure out the problem._

_When Sam got wind of this he was livid. A few from the wolf pack were kind of exicted to have a couple outside wolves on the reservation. They were looking forward to seeing what they could do._


End file.
